Family issues
by FallingInHate
Summary: With Clara travelling with the doctor he discovers an old friend of his has a special relationship with his companion.
1. Chapter 1

**Family issues**

The Console room was humming with the usual array of sounds as the Doctor leapt around the control panel making sure to land the TARDIS without the engines phasing and destroying Cardiff. **  
**"Sweetie, we've landed. I'm just waiting on an old friend of mine to show up then we will be off again." The Doctor blared over the intercom.**  
**"Okay I'll be up when the soufflés are ready." Clara replied cheerily.**  
**The Doctor stood smiling to himself. Of all the companions he has had on the TARDIS she was the first to use the kitchen. Then again that wasn't the only thing she had done that other companions hadn't.**  
**"Are you ever going to tell me who he is?"**  
**"He prefers to introduce himself" he replied, then muttered "just before he hits on the nearest person with a pulse."**  
**He had barely had time to straighten his bow-tie before there was a loud knocking on the doors. With a snap of his fingers the doors flew open to reveal Captain Jack Harkness. **  
**"Doctor!" Jack exclaimed as he strode in and embraced him.**  
**"Its good to see you Jack, its been too long." He said, obviously happy to see his friend again. **  
**"Damn right it has been, you've regenerated since last time I see." Jack said as he looked over the time lord's new body. "Bit scrawny don't you think?" Jack teased.**  
**"hey, I like this body, this body is cool." said the obviously offended Doctor.

" I hope you both like.." Clara stopped dead as she appeared from the kitchen. "Dad? What are you doing here?" exclaimed Clara with an expression of shock and joy across her face.

"Dad? He's your dad!?" The Doctor spluttered turning several shades paler.

"Clara, It's good to see you! What are you doing here? Jack joyfully hugged his daughter.

"Sorry, Jack is your Dad?"

"Didn't see that coming did you chin boy" smirked Clara cheekily.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor quickly tried to regain his composer after that unexpected turn of events.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Jack" he said, trying, somewhat unconvincingly, to sound like his usual self.

"Well it has been a long time since we last saw each other so are you really that surprised?" he replied still grinning stupidly at his daughter.

For the first time all day the Doctor sat down quietly on the nearest seat and let the happy father and daughter catch up, and prayed this awkward situation he was in didn't get any worse. He knew better than to think it would get better but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Now sweetie, would you like to tell my father the good news, or will I?" Even though her tone of voice sounded sweet, the look she gave the doctor said "You're in for it now chin boy"

"oh what good news is that?" Jack asked curious, if not a little suspicious.

"Nope, no good news here, nope" Blurted the doctor, who had stopped day dreaming and was very worried about what was to come. _I hate dealing with parents, especially when I'm dating their daughter. Especially after last night. _He thought to himself wishing she never brought it up.

"Well if you won't tell him, I will." As she said that she walked to where the doctor was sitting and in one fluid movement she sat on his lap, threw her legs over the side of the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We're going out" and ended that sentence by kissing the doctors cheek.

That was the moment when Jack went from his usual cheery self to the slightly angry over-protective father.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're what?!" Jack asked startled, and with what the Doctor thought was one of the sternest looks he had ever Jack give.

"We're going out, we have been for quite a while." Clara responded enjoying the reactions of the two men.

"Jack, I.. I can explain." the Doctor half stuttered, while moving Clara from his lap to the seat beside him so he could stand up without dropping her.

"I'm all ears." Jack said trying to remain calm about the whole thing.

"well, uh you usually hit on my companions and well, you weren't around so I thought I would have a go." joked the Doctor, trying to diffuse the tension.

It didn't work.

"come here you" Jack half grunted as he grabbed the Doctor by his suspenders.

"Don't be too hard on him dad, He had a rough night." and with a sly smirk she added "I made sure of it."

"What do you mean? What does she mean?" Jack pulled the Doctor even closer, staring at him rather angrily.

"Why don't we calm down a bit and talk this out eh? Or go for a walk, I hear walking is quite Calming" said the visibly afraid timelord.

"I don't think so" Jack snarled, his anger building.

"Oh I insist." And with a flick of his wrist the Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, pointed it at the floor beneath Jacks feet and pressed the button, its oscillating noise echoing around the control room.

Click. "AAH". THUD.

In the blink of an eye Jack had disappeared through the trap door below his feet and, much to the Doctors relief, let go of his suspenders as he did.

"Did you just drop my dad down a trapdoor?" asked the shocked Clara as she ran over and looked down the hole in the floor.

"I don't know, I panicked" replied the Doctor, looking down the hole with Clara.

_And this is exactly why I don't like meeting parents. _


	4. Chapter 4

"why do you even have a trapdoor anyway?" Clara asked, still a bit confused as to what just happened.

"I had a weekend off and some friends helped me install it." Muttered the Doctor "I have a feeling that we should go get him. Downstairs, lets go." He said still looking down the black pit that had devoured Jack moments ago.

After descending several flights of stairs they came to a large iron door that was bolted on the outside. He pulled the heavy bolt across with a grunt of effort and opened the door. The room was a large octagonal shape with the walls made of the same wrought iron that the door was. There was a large, silver Devils trap bolted to the floor and the walls were covered in painstakingly intricate sigils and other scrawlings that Clara couldn't make out. Jack was sitting on the large iron table in the middle of the room.

"About damn time you got here." He grunted, angry about being dropped into this cage. "Care to tell me that the hell this place is?"

"This room is impenetrable for Demons. None can get in and none can get out. It will even hold off most angels." Said the Doctor With a slight sense of pride.

"so the trapdoor goes to _this room_. I'll have to remember that for next time." she whispered rather flirtatiously to the Doctor, Still very aware that her dad was in the room.

The doctor did his best to appear to ignore that last comment, while half reminiscing about his last experience in the room.

"I take it you had to restrain some of those Demons then?" asked Jack gesturing to the shackles in the corners of the table he was still sitting on.

Snapping quickly out of his daydream he stuttered "They're uh.. they're multi-purpose." While gently rubbing his, still red wrists.

"anyway" he blurted out to cover the sound of Clara trying to suppress a giggling fit after his last remark. "I'm sorry you found out about us quite this abruptly." he told Jack sounding as apologetic as he could.

"don't worry about it, I think I may have over reacted a little bit. Put her there." He said holding his hand out to the Doctor, who, rather pleased with himself for dealing with the situation so well reached out to shake Jack's hand. As abruptly as he was dropped through the floor, his left fist made contact at great speed with the TimeLords jaw, sending his slight frame, skittering across the iron floor.

"That's for dropping me down that damn hole."

_I just want to thank every single one of you for reading. Reviewing and following this to you all this has been ead over 1000 times. _

_Thank you all, you wonderful people._

_By the way, I like your shoelaces. .com_


End file.
